Prehistoric Park - T-Rex & Triceratops
by ValarPrime98
Summary: OK, so this is a remake of my previous fic of the same title. Basically, Nigel goes back to the Late Cretaceous in Hell Creek to rescue Triceratops females for Theo and T-Rex mates for Terence & Matilda. It's the same details, but with a lot more story details, and a lot more creatures rescued. Enjoy!


It has been over a year and a half since the series last left off. Not only has Prehistoric Park been fully repaired after the mass breakout, but it has been expanded tremendously – enabling more than enough room, space & realistic habitats for any potential prehistoric creatures Nigel Marven wants to bring back. There are now numerous exhibits of extremely vast, open savanna and plains along with its decent share of shady, lush forested areas. All of them complete with streams, large rivers and watering holes.

But before bringing in new creatures, Nigel first wants to top up the number of each species the Park currently has. Right now, Nigel is observing Theo the Triceratops in his enclosure.

At 6.5 tonnes, Theo is now a fine young male Triceratops, having grown much from the 3 tonne youngster that he was when Nigel first rescued him. He is not yet fully grown, but he is still huge – almost twice the size of a rhino. What's more is that Theo's horns have become much longer & sharper at the tips as well, and his huge frill has changed color from a light-brown to light-blue permanently. It is a sign that Theo is mature enough to have a mate of his own. Unfortunately, Theo was the only Triceratops Nigel rescued. With no opponent to spar with, and with no females to mate with, Theo is taking his aggression out on a nearby tree. The Triceratops bellowed thunderously, ramming his skull into the tree trunk as he locked horns with it.

"I feel so sorry for Theo; at this age he should be fighting other males for dominance and mating with the females so as to leave his mark on the next generation. Not to mention; Triceratops are herd animals, they're not meant to be alone. I only brought him back so as to see how he's getting on in the 21st century. Since he seems to be perfectly fine, I think I'll go back in time to get some females for him." Nigel said, as he watched Theo push the tree down with a loud snap, leaving only a pitiful stump in its place – a testament that Theo had become significantly stronger other thn being much larger than before.

Nigel discusses with Bob & Suzanne, and they're both keen on the idea as well.

"Go ahead, Nigel. I'll use the tractor to keep him happy." Bob said. He was referring to the tire-padded tractor he had created, that was used to spar with Theo and relieve his aggressive tendencies.

"I'll keep an eye on him as well. The poor thing, being all alone." Suzanne said sympathetically.

Nigel then set the time portal back to the Late Cretaceous, 68 million years ago in Montana, North America. It would be more than two million years before the meteorite that killed off the dinosaurs struck the Gulf of Mexico, so Nigel would have more than enough time to rescue some Triceratops to keep Theo company. And there was something else Nigel was concerned about as well, that made him take this trip.

It wasn't just Theo that was maturing; Terence & Matilda, the Park's two Tyrannosaurus Rex siblings were also reaching maturity. Though they are far from fully-grown – each of them are about 10-11 meters long while the largest T-Rex specimens have been estimated to be over 14 meters long – they are still huge (up to more than 4.5 meters high at their heads) and have all the makings of ferocious, powerful predators with massive jaws & teeth that have pulverize bone & muscle.

Now, Matilda has stopped attacking her brother Terence, so the barrier separating the two had been removed, and the two siblings are living together. At their current age they are still in their late teenage years, and even then they still have many years to grow before they reach full size. However, they remain the last T-Rexes in existence, and they have also reached sexual maturity, so Nigel has also been planning to breed their species.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Hell Creek, Montana, 68,000,000 BC_

This journey to the Cretaceous, Nigel was planning to bring back a T-Rex or two back to the Park, so that Terence and/or Matilda can breed with them. He drives his jeep through the time portal, stopping across a vast plain of lush & tender conifers & ferns that stood in the shadow of a large volcano, a column of smoke rising from its peak. The plain was so vast & wide that it seemed to have no end. Nigel continued walking along the plain for about half an hour or so, but he didn't see any large dinosaurs, save for a few stray Ornithomimus, which existed back in the present Park already.

"Montana's such a huge place, so even huge herds of dinosaurs would need vast territories of food & water to sustain them. Just wonder how much longer I'm gonna keep walking?" Nigel said. After walking for a bit longer, he finally came across a huge herd of dinosaurs. They were duckbilled hadrosaurs; the most common plant-eating dinosaurs in the Cretaceous.

"Those larger ones with yellow skin & black stripes are called Edmontosaurus, while the smaller ones with long curved crests on their heads are called Parasaurolophus." Nigel explained, excitedly crouching down and taking out his binoculars to observe them. The Edmontosaurus and the Parasaurolophus adults browsed on the foliage, their batteries of teeth grinding up varieties of lush vegetation. Several juveniles played around the legs of the giant adults. The Parasaurolophus are bellowed and honked loudly, their deep, baritone honks creating an oddly beautiful symphony through the air. When the Parasaurs honked the Edmontosaurus also joined in occasionally, but they were more mainly focused on filling their cavernous stomachs with vegetation.

"I would love to have these guys back at Prehistoric Park." Nigel said. But fortunately for him, he didn't have to think for long about how to rescue them. He soon spotted a shape looming from the nearby trees. A lean predator about 9 meters long was staring intently at the herd of herbivores.

"I don't believe it, that's a Nanotyrannus. There's always been debate about whether or not Nanotyrannus was itself a distinct species or just a juvenile T-Rex. But now I think it's clear." Another Nanotyrannus then appeared out of the trees and joined the one stalking the herd.

Nigel knew intuitively what to do; he set up the time portal and waited. The Nanotyrannus pair leapt from the trees, snarling and baring their rows of slashing teeth. The Parasaurolophus and the Edmontosaurus honked and bellowed in a panic, and began to stampede. Nigel pressed the remote control and the time portal sprung to life, just in time as the herd of hadrosaurs ran through bellowing followed by the two Nanotyrannus.

"Oh my good Lord!" Bob exclaimed as he witnessed the arrival of the new prehistoric creatures Nigel brought back. "Honestly, Nigel, I thought you were going to bring back Triceratops & T-Rex only. How is it you always have to find something more?"

"Come on Bob they're okay. There's ten Parasaurolophus adults and five juveniles, twelve Edmontosaurus adults and four juveniles, and a male & female Nanotyrannus. Now that the Park's been expanded tremendously, I'm sure we can find space for them."

The herd of Edmontosaurus & Parasaurolophus were soon relocated to a paddock near the river where they would have plenty of vegetation & water, while the Nanotyrannus were given a paddock neighboring T-Rex Hill. Nigel then returned to the Cretaceous. This time, he decided to use a different strategy – using the Park's helicopters. After being brought to the front gate on a truck, Nigel went into the pilot's seat and took off through the time portal.

The scenery of the Cretaceous was beautiful to say the least; there were floodplains adorned with forests and rivers that seemed to stretch for many miles on end. Dinosaurs dotted the plains; more Edmontosaurus & Parasaurolophus, as well as Ornithomimus. Nigel even saw herds of Triceratops and even an occasional Ankylosaurus or Ankylosaurus pair. But Nigel wanted to find a Triceratops herd with no males at all, be they adults or juveniles. Otherwise Theo would have to fight them for the right to mate, and Nigel didn't want to risk any injury from either party.

 _Back in the present..._

Theo the Triceratops was still very restless. His sexual frustration and overwhelming levels of adrenaline desperately needed an outlet. Bob was busy at the moment, once again trying to round up the stray herd of Borealosaurus (the Titanosaurs) and attend to that annoying Terror Bird that once again escaped from his enclosure. Suzanne and her assistant Sarah were busy at the Smilodon enclosure, reintroducing the cubs to their parents, Shane and Sabrina. So there was only one way to vent his ever-increasing rage.

With a mighty bellow, he charged at the wooden gate, with more than twice the force of a stampeding rhino. The gate gave way, splintering and falling apart in two. Snorting and shaking his frilled head in order to clear it from the impact, Theo went off to explore his new surroundings.

Meanwhile, the two T-Rex siblings were also irritated, though fortunately, not at each other. Terence had begun a growth spurt, and was now just over 11 meters long and more than 3.7 meters tall at the hips, slightly larger than his older sister Matilda, who used to dwarf him in the past. They were still adolescents, but they already had hormones raging through their bodies. Matilda paced irritably along her territory, growling and snarling at every single little bird or small mammals that she came across.

Meanwhile, her brother Terence, who to her displeasure was now the larger and more imposing one, was busy decorating his home with anything he could find. The fresh carcass of a cow lay in the middle, while various "enrichment objects" - to him at least – such as the leftover bones of his previous meals, various twigs and dried palm leaves, and even a ball which Nigel had once accidentally kicked into his enclosure while playing soccer with the other keepers. Fortunately, he didn't view the ball as a chew toy – of course we all know that even at his adolescent age, Terence still could easily crush bone with his 8,000 PSI bite – but he did find it worthy of entertainment. It was how he had bonded with Matilda; playing soccer with their heads and feet while Bob and the others watched on bemusedly.

 _Back in the Cretaceous..._

After scouring for almost an hour, Nigel finally found the herd he was looking for, and he set the plane down.

But just as he began to walk towards the herds of horned dinosaurs, his eyes caught something else. A Tyrannosaurus Rex was just over a hundred meters away, roaming through the Cretaceous landscape looking for suitable prey. Nigel went over to get a closer look. The T-Rex was a female, and by the looks of it, was an adolescent herself. At 10.5 meters long, she was slightly smaller than Matilda was, and was definitely at the age to be sexually mature. Nigel smiled; he knew what to do from there.

And... of course. Human bait, open time portal and Prehistoric Park welcomes its third ever Tyrannosaurus Rex! Easy-peasy lemon-squeezy!

After the female T-Rex had settled down in one of the observation pens, Nigel turned his attention once again to the ceratopsian herds he saw, and got his first proper look at them.

A group of eight Triceratops – eight adolescent to sub-adult female Triceratops – were browsing in an area of low shrubs and trees. Their maturity was indicated by the fact that their horns were sharp & pointed – juvenile Triceratops had blunt horns – and all of their frills bore the reddish-brown color that only females retained into adulthood. None of them had the distinctive blue frill that identified mature bulls.

"Finally...I've found the perfect herd. All females, with no rival males...this is the perfect herd for Theo." Nigel said fondly. Just a few meters away from the herd was another herd of horned dinosaurs, only that they were slightly smaller than the Triceratops, and had considerably longer frills on their heads. "Those are Torosaurus," Nigel said, "And they congregated in herds as well, just like Triceratops. Triceratops & Torosaurus were so common in the Hell Creek formation in the Late Cretaceous, living in Montana, North & South Dakota, Colorado, Utah, Wyoming etc. They were the magnificent buffalo & bison of the Cretaceous, and of course, they were favored prey items for the great lions & tigers of the Cretaceous – Tyrannosaurus Rex."

Meanwhile, bellowing from the Torosaurus herd caught Nigel's attention. A pair of massive bulls were sizing each other up, and they faced off against each other by flushing blood into their frills, creating vivid patterns of color. After several unsuccessful rounds of intimidation, the two bull Torosaurus locked horns, pushing and shoving each other for dominance. Eventually, Nigel watched as one of them gave way, its left brown horn breaking off in the process. The younger male, the victor, bellowed at the older male, proclaiming its new rights to mate with the females. Nigel watched on in fascination.

"Wow, I'd never thought I got to see an actual fight between two male Torosaurus. It proves what scientists have belived all along; that male horned dinosaurs used their horns to fight each other for territory and for mating rights."

Just then, the Triceratops and Torosaurus started bellowing loudly, and began running off in the opposite direction. Nigel turned and saw the cause of their distress, as a deafening roar pierced the air. A huge male Tyrannosaurus Rex was charging towards the herd and Nigel. It was an adult, over 12 meters in length. It roared thunderously, revealing a colossal gape with massive, banana-shaped teeth that could bite down with more than 8,000 PSI. However, Nigel is elated to see the massive apex predator, despite the fact that it is bearing down on him.

He took off in the plane, the noise of the plane spooking the Triceratops herd and chasing it towards the now open time portal. It was just nice that the Tyrannosaurus was continuing the chase as well; although it had never seen the plane before, that didn't stop it from viewing it as a chaseworthy prey item.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The eight female Triceratops, along with the Torosaurus group thundered through the time portal into one of the holding pens, while Nigel flew sideways and landed the jeep down. Seconds later, the Tyrannosaurus Rex came through, looking in confusion at this new place it was in. However, its extremely keen sense of smell picked up the scent of its former prey, and it thundered towards the observation pen where the Triceratops & Torosaurus were kept.

The Triceratops & Torosaurus all bellowed in a panic as the T-Rex roared at them, aiming to find some way to get to them. Meanwhile, Bob and the keepers were scrambling around grabbing their tranquilizer guns, trying to do something about the hungry, very powerful T-Rex. But they didn't have to because at that moment, Theo had come around the corner.

The male Triceratops had smelled the air and caught a whiff he'd ever thought he'd catch again; a whiff of his own kind. Coming over to investigate, he was most certainly _not pleased_ that his kind were being harassed by a hungry predator. Bellowing furiously, he charged forward, his horns pointed right at the Tyrannosaurus Rex. The T-Rex male backed up a little, startled by the appearance of this new arrival, but roared back in response. Their kind were built to attack and kill bulky, heavily-armed prey like these, but he still had to be careful; an enraged bull Triceratops was a formidable opponent even for a fully-grown T-Rex.

The two opponents circled like wolves fighting for dominance, the Tyrannosaurus snapping and lunging occasionally at the Ceratopsian while Theo bellowed in response, keeping focus on the Tyrannosaur as much as he could, swinging his horns and head. Fortunately, before things could get ugly, Nigel had wisely dropped a huge chunk of meat into an empty observation open. Opting for an easy meal, the T-Rex thundered into the observation pen, and began eating the meat. Theo, having seen that the threat was over, went over to investigate the Triceratops females, who had also went over to investigate their savior.

Everyone heaved a calm, collective sigh that Nigel's mission have finally drawn to a close in Prehistoric Park. "Eight ladies, eh? Theo will be pleased." Bob said.

"Yep, and both Terence and Matilda will be as well. This is a healthy male T-Rex in his prime, and we also have a sexually mature female so both will certainly be a suitable candidates for mating." Nigel said.

Soon, the eight young Triceratops females were in their new enclosure with Theo, along with the rest of the Torosaurus. The young male was pleased indeed. He and his harem of females were socialising & interacting very well, and he along with two of the Triceratops females seemed to be especially affectionate with each other. Theo kept on shaking his frill that displayed his bright colors and his spear-like horns, and those two females appeared to be rather impressed, prancing alongside him and even nipping him fondly with their beaks. Nigel & Suzanne, as well as her assistant Sarah, watched on in amazement and happiness.

"Let's call those two females Rae and Rachel. Rae will be the one whose larger and stockier, while Rachel will be the smaller, slimmer one. Also, Rachel has that extra dot on the left side of her frill." Sarah said, and Nigel & Suzanne agreed. They continued to watch as Theo nuzzled affectionately with his new girlfriend(s); Rae and Rachel even going so far as to cuddle up to him.

Later, when Bob was showing the security cameras to Nigel, he saw the huge male they had named Tristan, making throaty growls and rumbles in his throat, to which Matilda responded with growls and rumbles as well. Nigel and Bob chuckled appreciatively as Tristan nuzzled the young female Tyrannosaurus tenderly, before interlocking necks with her in a sort of embrace.

Meanwhile, at the other end of the enclosure, the new female T-Rex, named Jane (for obvious reasons) was checking out Terence's perfectly decorated 'nest'. The budding male Rex nudged the cow carcass towards her; Jane took a bite out of the carcass, and made a throaty rumble that seemed... appreciative? It must have been so, because she then rubbed her neck lovingly against his in a dinosaur embrace, making sounds that to Bob and Nigel, resembled the cooing of birds and the purring of cats. Jane followed Terence into the dense foliage, as Nigel and Bob gave each other high-fives and gleeful whoops.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the sun went down, the Edmontosaurus & Parasaurolophus bellowed and honked happily in their new enclosure, clearly enjoying all the luxuries and comfort there. The Triceratops & Torosaurus herds settled down to rest, with Theo sleeping next to Rae and Rachel. In T-Rex Hill, Tristan rested alongside Matilda, while Terence slept next to Jane at a respectable distance from his sister and his new 'brother-in-law'. The Nanotyrannus also settled into their new home, though they wisely stayed away from the T-Rex Hill area. They did come from a world where they were living in the shadows of the much larger, much stronger Tyrannosaurus Rex, after all.

It seemed that both the Park's Triceratops & Tyrannosaurus Rex will get to breed after all, and a new generation of these magnificent animals will roam the earth again.

 **Creatures rescued:**

 **Tyrannosaurus Rex – 1 Male (Tristan), 1 Female (Jane)**

 **Triceratops – 8 Females, including one named Rae, one named Rachel**

 **Torosaurus – 2 Males, 6 Females**

 **Edmontosaurus – 12 Adults, 4 Juveniles (I won't bother with gender)**

 **Parasaurolophus – 10 Adults, 5 Juveniles**

 **Nanotyrannus – 1 Male, 1 Female**

 **And yes, the Torosaurus herd rescued in the very same Torosaurus herd from Walking with Dinosaurs. I know they were supposed to be set 65.5 million years ago, but... I don't care. Think of this as the very same herd in an alternate universe where they existed 68 MYA rather than 65.5 MYA.**

 **The next fic I'm planning to make for this will feature Woolly Mammoths & Smilodon, as Nigel and Saba Hamilton once again travel back to different Pleistocene eras to bring back more companions for Martha the Mammoth and for the two Sabertooth Cats, Shane and Sabrina. **


End file.
